


Birds of a Feather in Paradise

by dr33g



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: A poem about Elrena's love for Strelitzia, and how it feels when she's gone.





	Birds of a Feather in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this by accident but its soft so im posting it

There’s something simply beautiful

About a girl sitting on a roof, 

Waiting for an angel to come. 

She sits there,

Her orange hair in pigtails,

Her ribbons looking like

The flower that gave her a name,

And watches for them,

Hoping she’ll be brave enough 

To say hello.

You wish you were brave enough

To sit there with her.

 

She never talks.

You worry, you stare,

But she’s always in her own world

When you’re all fighting to collect

The light that keeps the world alive.

She waits, 

Every single sunset,

And every single time you wish

You could climb up there with her

And ask her. 

Who is she waiting for?

Why can’t she be waiting for you?

 

Her laugh is gentle,

The petals of a rose,

And it makes your face the color of one.

Her smile is small, timid,

But it makes your heart grow 

Three sizes bigger than it was

Every time she wears it.

 

If you were brave,

If you were strong,

You’d talk to her.

You’d tell her 

How lovely she is,

How beautiful she is,

How smart,

How faithful,

How strong,

How gentle,

How powerful,

You’d tell her everything.

You’d hold her hand in hers,

And you’d ask for a date,

Maybe on the roof that she sits at,

And for her thoughts.

 

You think you love her.

 

You haven’t seen her.

She isn’t on her roof at night,

And she isn’t in your parties anymore.

Her brother is worried, too.

Her absence scarred you like a knife,

But the thought that--

That she could be--

No.

She’s got to be somewhere.

You’ll search every world.

It doesn’t matter how obscure,

How far,

How unlikely,

You’ll look.

You’ll find her.

 

Without her, 

It feels like your heart has been taken away,

With only a void and a shell left behind.

You’re just a nobody

Now that she’s not around.

This is why you have to find her.

So you can be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!! if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment to show ur appreciation !!! it'd mean the world to me !!!!!


End file.
